Gave a damn
by Nikooru-chan
Summary: ONESHOT Just some stupid thing I thought about one night. Jade is the biggest bully in her whole school, but when she meets a younger verson of Freddy, can she really change herself? Rated for swearing.


Disclaimer: This is my first NoEs fic. Don't go flaming about the end, where Freddy is a little out of character. Oh, and I don't own Freddy, I only own Jade and Jason ( No, not the Jason that kicked Freddy's ass).

Jade pushed everything off her shelf, screaming in anger. She felt like pulling out her long, sandy blond hair.

" GROUNDED!" She roared. " WHAT THE HELL DID I DO WRONG!"

Of course she knew the answer. She had punched a nerdy boy from her school named Jason in the nose, and he had flown back into a drinking fountain, breaking it. He had a broken nose after that and she was going to have to pay for a new fountain.

Soon after that, in the office, she had said a few things that she should have kept to herself. Like saying that he deserved the punch in the nose for being too damn dense to realize, that if he didn't want people to beat on him all the time, then he should get rid of his nerdy glasses. She said that in front of him and his mother too. And the other thing she said was that she wasn't going to pay for the fountain because no one drinks from it because the school is too poor to get safe drinking water. That really pissed the teachers off.

My father heard the bang of everything fall on the floor and burst into her room to see his 12 year old daughter standing in the middle of her room, panting with anger. Her green eyes were blazing.

" Jade, keep it down!" He ordered. Jade had no intention of listening.

" NO!" She wailed " I WILL NOT KEEP IT DOWN! WHY THE HELL AM I GROUNDED?"

" BECAUSE YOU PUNCHED A BOY IN THE FACE! NOW SHUP UP BEFORE I DOUBLE YOUR PUNSHMENT!" Her father bellowed as he slammed the door. Jade screamed again before falling on her bed and closing her eyes.

" Fuck..." She whispered angerly as she began to doze off.

----------

" Son of a hundred maniacs! Son of a hundred maniacs!" She heard from a distance. She opened her eyes and realized that she was standing in a long school hallway. She had but a moment before a boy around her age ran into her.

He fell on top of her, groaned and grabbed his aching head. He looked down at Jade, who was just staring at him. His cheeks reddened and he leaped of her, sitting in the middle of the hall. Jade sat up too and they both stared at each other. He had stunning blue eyes and dark hair. He wore 50's style clothing.

_He's kinda cute..._ She thought

" Son of a hundred maniacs! Son of a hundred maniacs!" The voices chanted again, they were children's voices. She looked back at a huge group of kids her age running down the hall towards them, chanting the song. They were wearing 50's style clothing, just like the boy. Speaking of him, he had grabbed his ears and winced. Jade knew they were teasing him. She stood in front of him and watched the group of students rush towards them. The boy looked up at her and gasped.

" Why are you teasing this poor kid?" She asked the group when they stopped in front of her. A boy walked to the front of the group and scowled at her.

" Do you even know who you are standing up for?" He asked cruelly.

" No..." Jade said quietly. She heard the boy sigh sadly behind her.

_Does this happen a lot with him?_

" Just as I thought!" The boy cried.

" That's Freddy Krueger! The bastard son of a hundred maniacs!" A girl behind the boy cried. " His mother got raped by a bunch of phycos and he's the end result!" Jade felt a strong hatred for that girl growing inside her stomach.

" And you make fun of him for that?" She shot at her. From behind her, Freddy gasped.

" So what if we do! He's twisted in the head!" The boy yelled, pointing to his skull.

" Well, from how you treat him, I can see why!" She snarled back.

" What, so you have feelings for this creep?" The girl asked. Jade froze, as did Freddy. They both glanced at each other and blushed.

" We kinda just met..." Freddy said quietly from behind her.

" But out, Krueger!" The boy ordered. Jade gritted her teeth together. When she was angry, you couldn't stop her! She stormed over to the boy and punched him in the nose, breaking it. She then stormed back and grabbed to Freddy and took his arm, leading him away.

" God, I know a group back in my school just like..." She stopped walking. She had just thought about herself when she said that. And she suddenly started to feel bad. She was no better then that boy when she teased Jason. Suddenly, a adult voice roared through the hallways.

" KRUEGER!" It bellowed. It was a female voice and she sounded pissed. Jade and Freddy both looked back at the same time to see the boy holding his nose and sobbing to a manly looking female teacher. She was glaring at them.

" Shit!" Freddy cried as he took hold of Jades arm this time, rushing down the hallway.

" As soon as I find you Krueger, you'll be sorry!" The teacher yelled after him. Jade watched Freddy cringe at her words, and she knew at the moment, what the teacher would do to him.

They ran down the hallway until Freddy pulled her into a janitors closet. They both panted, trying to catch their breath. Jade looked over at Freddy to see him bite his lip, worrying about what the teacher had said. Jade fell to the floor and started sobbing. Freddy gasped and looked down at her. Jade put her head in her hands and her sobs turned into full fludge wails. Freddy kneeled over to her, concern pasted over his face.

" Um... girl?" He asked shyly. Jade looked up at him, tears clinging to her face and put her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace.

" Oh Freddy, I'm so sorry!" She wailed. Freddy blushed a deep red and wriggled in her hug.

" I-i-it's o-okay...?" He whispered, but Jades wails did not subside.

" It's all my fault!" She screamed into his shoulder. " If I hadn't hit that boy, then that psycho teacher wouldn't be after you!" Freddy began to relax, a little. He took her arms and put them in front of him and looked into her teary eyes.

" Girl, it's alright." He said, the slightest smile creeping across his lips. Jade took a deep breath, trying to subdue the sobs. She nodded sadly, but sobbed again. Freddy leaned up against the wall of the closet ansdsighed to himself. " Where ever you came from, I'm sure you're the nicest girl there." He said, accdently thinking out loud. This caused Jade to start sobbing again.

" You don't know me at all." She sighed unhappily.

" What do you mean?" Freddy asked.

" I'm the biggest bully in my school. In fact, I recently broke some guys nose, not counting that boy back there."

Freddy's eyes were wide in surprise. He couldn't believe that the only person that had ever stood up for him was a bigger jackass then the other kids. It just didn't make sense. Jade noticed that he didn't look like he believed her and sighed again, looking at her lap.

" Believe me or not, I'm telling the truth." She said, but she looked back at him again and smiled, smiled for the first time since they met. She was pretty when she smiled. " But I think I've changed."

" If I didn't believe you before, then what makes you think I'll believe you now?" Freddy asked in a bitter tone. Jade knew that he thought she was lying to him, and it made her feel like breaking her own nose.

" But Freddy-" Jade started.

" If there's one thing I know, bullies can't change."

Jade sighed sadly, wiping a few tears from her rosy red cheeks.

" You know what?" She asked. Freddy remained silent, his arms crossed and a scowl plastered on his face, staring at the wall ahead. "Well, there's this guy back at my school, and you and he are a lot alike. Misunderstood, sort of geeky, and always getting picked on. And you know what? I figured out today, that I really like him, and that's why I pick on him. And I'm sure that there's someone out there that feels that way about you."

" You don't know me either." Freddy sighed. Jade arched her eyebrow. What was he talking about? A twisted grin spread across his features. " Do you have any idea how many class pets they had lost to me?"

" What do animals have to do with anything?" Jade asked.

" I kill them. It's my hobby you know. I like to make things suffer like others had made me. So don't jump to any conclusions that I'm some misunderstood _normal_ kid."

Jade bit her lip. That was sort of creepy. But she decided to not show that it disturbed her a little.

" Look, all I'm saying is that someday, you'll find someone that likes you for who you are. You'll find that someone. Just for you." She said, smiling. She knew what she was going to do when she got back, she was going right up to Jason, hug him, and ask if he would go out with her. But, how was she going to get back?

As soon as Jade thought that, she felt her right hand go numb. She looked down at it and silently gasped when it wasn't there. She was disappearing. She looked back at Freddy. He thought he was weird? He wasn't the one disappearing. Jade stood up, her arm up to her elbow had disappeared.

" Thanks for everything Freddy, you mean a lot to me." Jade said as she opened the door. Freddy looked up.

" Where are you going?" He asked. She could tell that he didn't want her to go.

" I have to get back." She said. " Oh, and remember what i said, someday, you'll find that someone, I promise."

Jade quickly shut the door behind her and looked down at her arm. She didn't have one, no arm at all, it was creeping up to her shoulder and towards her neck. Was she dying? She closed her eyes as she felt herself disappear completely.

Jade sat up with a start. She looked around. She was in her room again.

Jade took a deep breath, it was just a dream. Freddy wasn't real, neither was the fear in his eyes, and the tears she had cried for him. She let her breath out. That manly looking female teacher wasn't real, neither was the beating Freddy would have gotten.

" Oh Freddy." She said, sadness lingering in her voice. She glanced at the phone on her bedside table. She smiled at it and quickly picked it up. She dialed a number and out the receiver up to her ear.

" Hello?" A voice said on the other side of the line.

" Hi, can I speak to Jason?" She asked.

----------

Jade looked around. One minute she was happy in her warm bed, and now she was in some boiler room. She took one step when steam shot out of a pipe right beside her, making her scream with surprise.

" Seven, eight gonna stay up late...Nine, ten, never sleep again..." Children's voices sang in the distance. Jade looked around again. She was pretty scared.

_Screeeeech!_

She whizzed around. That was metal scraping metal. She wasn't alone! Then she heard it, a raspy voice from behind her.

" Welcome to my dreamscape, bitch!"

Jade spun around and gasped. There, standing not five feet away from her, was a man, with a tattered Christmas sweater, a brown fedora and a clawed glove on his right hand. He had horribly burnt skin. Jade realized that the shock on her face, was reflecting on his.

" You..." He whispered. Jade looked closely at him, and she recognized his eyes right away.

" Freddy...!" She gasped. " Oh my god, Freddy! What happened to you!" He ignored her question and looked down.

" Wake up." He snarled, his eyes covered by his hat.

" But Freddy..." Jade started.

" Wake up!" Freddy said, his voice rising.

" I just want..."

" I SAID WAKE UP!" Freddy roared, flames seemed to rise in his blue eyes. Jade cringed in fear but stood her ground.

" I'll wake up just as soon as you tell me one thing." She said, preparing to pinch herself if he attacked her. " Did you ever find, that 'someone'?" Freddy's eyes lost the angry flare, and was replaced with something else, was it regret?

" Yeah, and I killed her!" He said, lifting his glove into the air, flexing it and preparing to attack her. Jade quickly pinched herself and disappeared.

" FUCK!" Freddy yelled when he knew he was alone. The he heard it.

_Who was that?_ A voice inside his head asked. It was the dream demons, the one who had given him this undead life. It was very rare for them to speak, and Freddy always hated when they did. It made him feel like he was talking to himself.

" That," Freddy said, " Was the only girl who ever gave a damn."


End file.
